Hunter × Hunter (2016)
Hunter × Hunter is an anime television series based on Yoshihiro Togashi's Hunter × Hunter manga. It originally aired in Japan between October 2, 2011 and September 23, 2014, consisting of 148 episodes. It premiered on Toonami in April 16, 2016 in North America. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cristina Vee - Killua Zoldyck *Erica Mendez - Gon Freecss *Erika Harlacher - Kurapika *Matthew Mercer - Leorio Paladiknight 'Secondary Cast' *Keith Silverstein - Hisoka 'Minor Cast' *Abby Trott - Eliza (ep51), Female Receptionist (ep48), Machi *Amanda Miller - Menchi *Barbara Goodson - Great-Grandmother, Old Lady (ep2) *Beau Billingslea - Mafias (ep43), Nostrade *Ben Lepley - Sadaso *Bill Rogers - Majitani *Bobby Thong - Pokkle *Brad Venable - Referee A *Carrie Keranen - Baise, Female Operator (ep38), PC Voice (ep42) *Chris Hackney - Assassin B (ep51), Gittarackur, Illumi *Chris Tergliafera - Ruffian (ep22), Silva *Dave Mallow - Gotoh, Kung Fu Man (ep28), Referee 3 (ep27) *David Collins - Audience (ep35), Mysterious Commentator (ep36) *David Vincent - Assassin (ep52), Phinks, Punker (ep46), Rabid Dog *Deborah Gatton - Shopkeeper B (ep3) *Derek Stephen Prince - Examinee A (ep6), Lippo, Security Guard (ep39), Tocino (ep40), Worm *Dorothy Fahn - Melody, Senritsu *Doug Stone - Bodoro *Edward Bosco - Franklin, Mafia (ep51), Skinhead (ep52) *Erica Lindbeck - Pakunoda *Erika Harlacher - Elevator Girl (ep27) *Ethan Murray - Wing *Faye Mata - Neon *George C. Cole - Examinee (ep8), Todo (ep6) *Greg Chun - Owl (ep45), Zepile *Griffin Burns - Shalnark *Hank Ketchum - Captain, Narrator, Wrestler (ep28), Zenji *Hannah Alcorn - Female Receptionist (ep29) *Ian Alden - Isaac Netero *Imari Williams - Audience (ep31), Mizuken *Jake Eberle - Basho, Skinhead (ep48) *Jane Alan - Women at Agency *Janice Roman Roku - Shizuku *Joe Hernandez - Referee 1 (ep27) *Joe J Thomas - Nobunaga, Shop Keeper (ep42), Shop Owner (ep48) *John DeMita - Satotz *Joshua Tomar - Johness (ep11), Togari (ep10) *Julie Ann Taylor - Khara *Kevin M Connolly - Kastro *Kira Buckland - Zushi *Kirk Thornton - Dalzollene, Small Man (ep46), Street Vendor (ep48) *Kyle Hebert - Examinee B (ep6), Kyu (ep14), Masta, Sailor C (ep1), Umori *Laila Berzins - Milluki *Lauren Landa - Kalluto (ep24) *Lucien Dodge - Imori, Katzo (ep1), Matthew (ep2), Sedokan *Marc Diraison - Ging Freecss *Marieve Herington - Leroute *Mark Allen, Jr. - Nicolas *Matt Mercer - Opponent (ep27) *Mela Lee - Canary, Female Proprietor (ep22), Female Receptionist 1 (ep27) *Michael Sorich - Islander A (ep1), Tonpa *Michelle Ruff - Female Receptionist (ep28), Female Receptionist 2 (ep27), Kikyo *Patrick Seitz - Uvogin *Rachael Lillis - Cocco (Commentator), Mito Freecss *Ray Chase - Announcer (ep13), Assassin A (ep51), Bounty Hunter Boss (ep25), Geretta, Hanzo, Man B (ep2), Squala *Reba Buhr - Bus Guide (ep22), Ponzu *Richard Epcar - Bendot, Cherry (ep5), Goz *Robbie Daymond - Chrollo *Sam Mann - Zebro *Sean Chiplock - Riehlvelt *Spike Spencer - Audience (ep36), Gido *Tom Bauer - Feitan *Tom Fahn - Kiriko (ep2) *Tony Oliver - Agon, Amori, Assassin C (ep51), Beans, Islander B (ep1), Kortopi, Member B (ep52), Referee 2 (ep27) *Victor Sgroi - Sommy (ep15) *William Doaks - Zeno *Xander Mobus - Bean 'Additional Voices' *David Collins *Deborah Gatton - Kiriko's Daughter (ep2) *Hannah Alcorn *Joe Hernandez *Joe J Thomas *Keith Silverstein *Kyle Hebert - Kiriko's Son, Additional Voices *Lucien Dodge *Mark Allen, Jr. *Michael Sorich *Rachael Lillis *Ray Chase *Richard Epcar *Spike Spencer *Tom Bauer *Tony Oliver - Man C (ep2), Additional Voices 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kyle Hebert - Crewman A (ep1) *Landon McDonald *Matthew Mercer - Cook (ep3), Crewman B (ep1) *Michael Sorich - Crewman C (ep1), Kiriko Husband (ep2), Shopkeeper A (ep3) *Tom Fahn - Buhara *Tony Oliver - Crewman D (ep1) Episode Credits Hunter x Hunter 2016 Episode 1 Credits.PNG|Episode 1 Dub Credits Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime